


Ручной демон Джима Кирка

by fandomstartrek



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomstartrek/pseuds/fandomstartrek
Summary: Для всех остальных Спок был ещё одной тварью, которая с радостью сожрёт душу любого зазевавшегося кретина.





	

Для всех остальных Спок – ещё одна тварь, которая с радостью сожрёт душу любого зазевавшегося кретина, но для Джима он – настоящее чудо и самое совершенное произведение этого мира.

Пожалуй, если Джим когда-нибудь решит стать коллекционером, Спок займёт почётное место в его коллекции и, окружённый магическими артефактами, опаснейшим оружием и статуями побеждённых врагов, будет смотреться так же восхитительно, как и сейчас, когда прижимает тонкие бледные пальцы к лицу очередного бедняги.

Однако не только телепатический дар и способность быстро добывать нужную информацию прямиком из разума выделяют Спока среди остальных демонов, нет, но и его _человечность_. Джим раньше никогда не слышал, что призванные из-за Грани демоны могут вести себя как люди, то есть испытывать физические потребности, мыслить и чувствовать. Пусть и тщательно скрывая свои эмоции.

У Джима от предвкушения захватывает дух, когда он задумывается о том, что ощущает Спок во время слияния разумов. Наверняка брезгливость, скуку и совсем немного – раздражение, потому что люди слишком просты для демона. Но потом Джим вспоминает искреннюю улыбку, на миг появляющуюся на губах Спока, когда он возвращается каждый раз обратно, и замирает от переполняющего его восторга.

И плевать, что руки, которые целует Джим, несколько минут назад могли выпотрошить чей-то разум, а мозг превратить в кровавую кашу.

Потому что это _его_ демон.

_Его Спок._   


 


End file.
